Souei (Light Novel)
|-|Light Novel= |-|Anime= Summary Souei is one of the six Kijin who were named by Rimuru. He serves as Rimuru's Covert Agent, responsible for the intelligence gathering of the Jura-Tempest Federation. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Souei, Covert Agent of the Jura-Tempest Federation, Leader of Jura-Tempest Federation's Covert Operations Team, Dark Shadow Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: KijinFierce People Tribe, OniFair Oni |-|Kijin='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (On a scale of 210 with Coercion), Body Puppetry, Duplication, Flight, Longevity (Has a lifespan of over 1000 years), Thread Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Blessed, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Death Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans), Empathic Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Type 2) (On a scale of 200,000) |-|Oni='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Has resistance to psychic attacks), Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul to possess them), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, and Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ifrit) | At least Large Mountain level (Superior to before, is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before), Massively FTL+ perception speed with Mind Accelerate (Comparable to Rimuru who can accelerate his perception speed by a million times with Mind Accelerate) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Soei was trained by Hakurou who is a master swordsman who has been alive for 300 years. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Thought Communication:' A higher-level version of Telepathy, letting the user build links and talk with multiple people at once. Remains effective across a range of about one kilometer. * Sticky Steel Thread: Grants the ability to create and control threads of varying sizes with properties of stickyness and/or robustness. Since the thread is made from the user's own body, the thread possesses all Tolerance-type Skills of the user. * Demonwire Bind: An attack developed by Soei to bind his opponents with Sticky Steel Threads. * Monster Puppet String: A secret move that lets the user fully control monsters that lack intelligence by using a special bewitching string to tap into the neural network which carries messages to the brain, and replace them with fabricated orders. * Observing Eyes: Extra Skills which allows its user to detect any minute changes of magicules in the atmosphere. * Shadow Motion: Extra Skill that makes it possible to move within shadows, and very quickly move to people and also places the user had been to before. To use it the user still has to move through the shadows to the destination but is not hindered by any obstacles within the shadows. *'Replication:' Extra Skill that enables the creation of clones of oneself that can be completely controlled by the user in real time. In Soei's case, he has shown to be able to create up to six clones and these clones are able to use all his Skills but effectively cannot use Arts techniques due to the clones' lack of Aura and magicules. Soei's clones can be completely controlled from any distance and don't seem to have any range limitations. * Battlewill: Transforms the Aura of the user into Fighting Spirit, which enhances the user's physical form. This enhancement is independent from Skills-based enhancements, so Skill-based enhancements can be used alongside Battlewill. * Airflight: One of the Kijins’ Battlewill Arts, powered by the user’s magical Aura. It provides basically the same benefits as regular flight Magic. *'Secret Inspector:' A unique skill which grants him the effect of One Hit Kill by using tens of thousands of Sticky Steel Thread to chop his enemies into pieces. It won’t matter even if the enemies are half spiritual life form such as undead. His technique can cut through and kill spiritual beings. *'Spatial Motion:' Allows the user to be able to transport herself to a place she has visited before. *'Mind Accelerate: '''Lets Soei extend his rate of thinking by up to a million times. *'Multilayer Barrier:' Creates a Barrier, consisting of several thin layers of Ranged Barrier, with each layer having one of the tolerance-type Skill effects each and unless deliberately strengthened by magicules, the energy consumption is less than Shion's natural magicule recovery rate, allowing him to have Multilayer Barrier permanently active. If broken it gets recreated immediately. *'Steel Strength:' Enhances muscular strength when used. * '''Coercion:' Enables the user to intimidate a range of targets. Scales to the strength of the user and the targets' ability to resist it, the effects range from feeling hostility to feeling fear up to losing consciousness. *'Cancel Pain:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants immunity to physical pain sensation. Gallery souei stats.png|Oni Stats Key: Kijin | Oni Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Thread Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Shadow Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users